


The Continued Adventures of Stabby the Stabhorse

by PitchBlackWings



Series: Stabbimals [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Floof, Jerk Doggo, M/M, MORE SPARE TIME SO WHY NOT, MORE STABBIMAL FOR U ALLS, New Au, Poor Frisk, Poor Spearwhale, Protective Stabby, Stuffed!Tale, nothing but floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBlackWings/pseuds/PitchBlackWings
Summary: I had more spare time so i decided to make a little more Stabby for y'all. The noble little Stabhorse :3Join the Stabby Fan Club in the comments! Also tell me if yall want me to make a Stabby plushie or no couldn't buy one online... :/I am dissapointed in humanity XD





	The Continued Adventures of Stabby the Stabhorse

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Where is mah motivation.....?  
Motivation: SCREW YOOOOUUUUU *jumps off a bridge while giving me finger guns*  
Later Me: ive been puting this off for days shouldnt i get started?  
Inner Me: oH lOoK a NeW sEaSoN oF NeTfLiX sTuFf  
Later Me: meh writing can wait  
/\  
MY LIFE ABOVE |
> 
> XD but yeah! Um i don't know if anyone else made this AU yet (probably XD) but i needed one with a bunch of super young school kids, and NAJ!Multiverse just didn't really appeal to me for Spiky's big entrance. the Stabbimals deserve to be free from all dat nonsense!  
SO i made the Stabbimals their own little AU, Stuffed!Tale!  
In this AU, Frisk and the other minor characters and kids are in second grade or below. It's an above-ground AU, and all the known Humans except Frisk are extinct.  
Might add more details later if this series continues in mah spare time as i expect it to!  
and YES i am experimenting with whatever type Frisk will speak in  
*This  
[This]  
Or somethin else I DUNNO this wasn't supposed to get so popular but.... yeah!
> 
> Goodbye from the Frenchiest Fry! 
> 
> -Pitch

Frisk had decided to bring Stabby to school.  
"Whatcha got in your bag there, kiddo?"  
Sans looked up from the couch curiously as Frisk headed outside.  
Frisk showed Sans Stabby and told him its for show and tell.  
"Are you sure, kid? Other guys mght be jealous... after all, he is the one and only Magnificent Stabhorse..."  
She only laughed and told Sans that Stabby will protect her.  
"Heh, okay, kiddo. See you after school, 'kay?"  
Frisk nodded.  
Frisk ran out the door eagerly to get to school on time, Stabby's head peeking out of her backpack.

There was so much to see outside! Stabby looked out of the window in awe from his nestled position in Frisk's backpack, seeing the colors blur by. There was so much more to the world than he'd thought... he couldn't wait to get to the school!

\----------------------------------

F4T3 was finally amused.  
This timeline was already interesting, with the Frisk in first grade, having been adopted in the Underground… but this Stabhorse thing was changing the timeline. Very slowly, and in tiny bits, but changing it nonetheless.  
F4T3 wondered what would happen if she added another "stabbed animal" to the timeline...

Maybe, with just a bit more fiddling with the codes...

\----------------------------------

Doggo glanced around the playground as he waited for the bell to ring. Today was show and tell, and he didn't have a single thing to show. he'd thought that he'd just grab a few colored rocks or something...  
What was that thing sticking out of the bushes over there?

It looked like some sort of dolphin with a unicorn horn hanging out of its head when he pulled it out of the spiky thorns...

"Whut the...?" Doggo looked at the tag curiously.   
[Spiky the Spearwhale.]  
Doggo snorted. "Whass' a 'Spearwhale'? Some kinda dorky fish?"

After a bit of thought, Doggo tucked the stuffed Spearwhale underneath his arm as he jogged back to the school building. Well, whaddya know. Turns out he had somethin' for Show an' Tell, after all.....

\--------------------------------------------

"Alright, Frisk, why don't you show us what you have today?"  
The kindly Bunny Monster teacher, Mrs. Lapine, smiled at the Human as Frisk walked down to the front, grabbing Stabby.  
["This is Stabby, the Stabhorse," Frisk introduced brightly. "I found him in my backyard a few days ago, and we're already best friends, isn't that right, Stabby?"]  
Stabby was doing his best to nod enthusiastically, but could only manage a slight rustling of his fabric. Frisk helped him, nodding his head for him.  
Doggo narrowed his eyes. Hey! That sounded a lot like... whut was it again? Spiker the Skinwhale? Whatever. That whale thing he had found! What was this kid doing, trying to one-up him? Nobody was cooler than he was. And nobody ever would be, not on his watch. Ever.  
["Stabby's a super friend, and he's the best! We do everything together, and he helps me out with stuff, even my homework! I'm so glad I found him!"] Frisk exclaimed, cuddling the Stabhorse close. Stabby's chest fluff inflated with pride and happiness.  
"Thank you, Frisk. And thank you, too, Stabby," Mrs. Lapine said, eyes sparkling as Frisk skipped happily to her seat.  
Doggo growled softly, a smirk growing on his face. Huh. Helped her with homework, eh? Wouldn't that be nice to have...  
After all, he needed Stabby more than Frisk possibly could.  
Who knew, maybe she'd give it up without a fight. Not much fun that way, though....

\--------------------------------------------

Frisk was walking to her locker to drop off her books before going back home. Show-and-Tell had turned out to be a lot of fun! And it turned out Doggo had brought a stuffed animal, too! Spiky the Spearwhale! Frisk had reassured Stabby that he was still the best stuffie ever, but Spiky was pretty cool...  
Doggo walked up to her with what he imagined to be a suave grin while she was putting her books in her locker, Spiky the Spearwhale perched on his shoulder. He thought it was cool. "Hey, kid."  
Frisk looked at him strangely, wondering if perhaps Doggo was having a migrane or perhaps was in some other sort of extreme pain. "Hi," she responded brightly.  
"Look," Doggo said in a drawl. "I think ya got somethin' I need, kid."  
["Oh?"] Frisk was curious. ["I'd love to help you! What do you need?"]  
"S' nothin' much, really," he continued, sidling closer to her. Almost... almost... "Jus' a little relocation issue..."  
["What does that mean?"] Frisk asked, holding Stabby carefully in one hand.  
Stabby shuddered. He didn't like this person. Get away, Frisk!  
Spiky was uncomfortable. This felt... wrong. really, really wrong. he swung one of his flippers slowly through the air helplessly. If only he could get off... but he couldn't move....

In a flash, Doggo snatched up Stabby and ran away, laughing. "Yer little Stabhorse's lonely! He'll feel better with me an' Spiky!"  
Spiky panicked, balancing precariously on Doggo's shoulder. Why had Doggo done that?? It was mean and violent and vicious! And he was running far too fast for inside the school. Spiky didn't want to fall off!  
....Wait. Maybe he did!  
Spiky looked back at the girl... what was her name? Frisk? She seemed like an infinitely better owner than Doggo was, and he had only known Frisk for a minute, if that. Frisk was in a shocked state, her eyes full of betrayal and sadness.

That did it.

With all the DETERMINATION Spiky could muster, he somehow swung his tail across Doggo's shoulder and, almost as if in slow motion, fell off...  
Right in front of Doggo's shoe.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPP  
THUD

Doggo fell to the ground, Spiky tossed behind him as he tripped. Doggo looked up, in pain but too "cool" to show it. How DARE that little whale make fun of him!  
"W-wh-who cares about yer dumb old stuffed animals anyway, Frisk?" he said as he got up, wincing a bit. "They're wimpy and gross!"  
["B-but Spiky's a stuffed animal..."] Frisk said in a soft, stunned, panicky voice.  
"Who cares??" Doggo snarled, embarrassed and furious. "H-he's dumb, too! You can keep 'em for all I care!" With that, he spun on his heel and marched off, nose in the air.

Frisk carefully gathered Stabby in her arms. Then, she looked at Spiky...  
Oh, no!  
Frisk gasped as she carefully picked Spiky up as well. the poor little Spearwhale had gotten a huge rip in his tail....  
Frisk dashed out to where Sans was probably waiting to take her home. He could fix this, right? He had to!

\------------------------------------------------------

"Heh, all fixed, kiddo."  
Sans handed Frisk the little Spearwhale, a line of barely noticeable and (Frisk thought) very heroic and fetching stitches where the rip had been. Frisk snuggled Spiky close, right next to Stabby, who she was already holding.  
"I mean, the little guy was so brave in saving you and Stabby, it's the least i could do," Sans chuckled.  
["Thank you so much, Sans!"] Frisk exclaimed.  
"My privlege, kiddo. Now, it's bedtime for little stuffed animals and Humans. Come on!" he got up from where he was sewing up Spiky's war wound.

\---

"And the Fluffy Bunny was friends with the Unicorn, and they all danced and played and sang in the Rainbow, happily ever after. The end," Sans finished in a whisper, smiling at the sight of the bed.  
Frisk was tucked in snugly, Stabby on one side of her and Spiky on the other. Sans sighed. Where were all these stuffed animals coming from....? If this kept up, Frisk would have to get a bigger bed...  
He sighed and walked out of the room quietly, putting the book on Frisk's nightstand and closing the door gently. If it made the kiddo happy, who was he to judge...?  
Oh, right. The actual Judge. Silly him.  
Well, it wasn't doing any harm, and Frisk was really happy, so it was alright with him. Sans made a mental note to talk to Doggo's parents, Dogamy and Dogaressa, at the next PTA meeting.

\------------

Stabby and Spiky looked at each other from across Frisk's sleeping form, happily telling each other everything about themselves in that strange language that only small children, very old adults, and other toys can understand.  
When things get bad, they get really, really bad...  
But when things get better, it's a happy journey that won't stop for a long, long time.  
And who were the Stabbimals to question fate?

\----------SPEAKING OF F4T3...----------

F4T3 smiled down at the adorable scene below her. She had never imagined it would be this cute when she had introduced the two stuffed animals to this new AU...  
And this AU was strange enough, just popping out of existence instead of being created by her Chosen Child, Ink. She wondered what else she could do here....

**Author's Note:**

> TuT  
The noble litle Spearwhale saves the day for Frisk and Stabby ^w^  
Tell me if yall have any questions or ideas in comments below!  
(now i sound like a friggin YouTuber XDDD)  
TELL ME IF YOU WANT THE STORY OF WHERE SPIKY THE SPEARWHALE CAME FROM (in the comments, of course!)!!
> 
> ....  
Welp see you next work!  
-Pitch


End file.
